


It's no fun dancing by yourself

by orphan_account



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Other, Sad Summer Snap Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time always seems to stand still when the sun sets





	It's no fun dancing by yourself

The record on the turntable skips as the needle jumps over a scratch, the grainy sound filtering outside from the open window. The sun is low, setting the sky that golden rose color that makes everything feel simple and beautiful. Ice clinks in a glass where it’s melted enough to shift further into the drink. 

“Napoleon.”

He turns his head away from the calm sky, just enough to acknowledge the voice, murmuring a soft hum. 

A soft sigh, “Cowboy….” The voice sounds soft and resigned, a wash of emotions. He looks down towards the hand that’s set on his shoulder before looking back out to the city; it’s all so simple from here. Here, in this in-between, he doesn’t have to think. He doesn’t have to feel, just let the wind whisper by him, sweet nothings. Here, he doesn’t have to face anything. …But the owner of that hand is persistent.

“Cowb-“

“Just… another few moments.” 

Silence then. A considering thoughtful pause, both of them don’t want to face it. The hand squeezes his shoulder, comfortingly, solidarity given. Then it pulls away, leaving his shoulder just that much colder.

He looks down as he feels the cold bite at him now. The perspiration from the glass wet on his skin, it’s all wrong. The moment’s over, he turns back and heads inside. Soon he’ll have to put on a show, the ache buried in his heart with all the other things that have gone bad. 

But right now. In this place. They can mourn together.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH nervous to post this cause I know it's overly... cough. ANYWAY~ 
> 
> Written in one go with no one to proof, I'm really not a writer 
> 
> Sorry you had to suffer through this.


End file.
